This invention relates generally to the protected electronic assembly field, and more specifically to an improved protected electronic assembly including an electronic device, an outer shell, and an inner layer.
The Mehta patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,319,522), which is hereby incorporated in its entirety by this reference, discusses a method of encapsulating an electronic circuit board with a heat-shrinkable material and injection molding a polymeric material over the heat-shrinkable material. The heat-shrinkable material protects the electronic circuit board from thermal damage during the injection molding process. As electronic circuit boards become smaller and more complex, however, the need to protect the electronic circuit board from thermal damage becomes greater and more challenging. Thus, there is a need to create an improved protected electronic assembly and to create an improved method of making a protected electronic assembly. This invention provides such protected electronic assembly and such method.